VR-Effect
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: summary inside


VR-Effect

What would happen if a blunder by some scientist who were messing with things likes atoms, dark mater, anti-mater, the barriers of space and time, genetic manipulation. Those things were messed with and as a consequence humanity dies on 2012…but they were immediately replaced by transcendent humanity

**NOTE I know full well that there are spelling mistakes but I'm not bothered to fix them at the moment so deal with it **

**For now at least**

Jane Shepard of the second in command of the Shepard clan had no idea what she was looking. Neither did any of her friends on their own ships know what it was, so here she was, a Battle Barge MK2 The Unbending Guide, her avatar an customised adepta seroriters sister of battle, while the armour variant was that of an cannoness it was coloured black with the right side having a red stipe down it as well as the right arm, the left shoulder pad had the family's clan emblem a Shepheard and his sheep, with snow white skin crimson red hair an family trait and emerald eyes. Exploring and mapping unknown space with her friends and the 34th training and expedition fleet one of the fleets of Halo clan, till they stumbled upon this unknown object

At first, she though it was a secret project that the MasterBuilder's wanted to hide from the greifers.

But one of her friends here was a Master Builder, Lola_The_Hamer of the Master Builder's Society said that there were no projects like this ever been made as she would of heard about it as this object would of taken a month to make, in her Library a board her customised Bentus Mobile Harbour ship name Mullet. there were some mega structures with similar appearances but this thing was marked as unknown and any ship or station or well of anything wold be marked by ether a player, clan or other owners, but this had none of those

The object was an odd looking dual fork with 3 rings spinning around what her scans were saying dark energy and other elements

Mark Ventus a player who used to be part of the Jackleg_111 clan but now he's under a trail run to be become an Infinity class user for the Halo clan UNSC faction. Even though his ship right now was an infinity class, his last ship was an Gundam type ship white base if I'm correct, he took interest in becoming part of the Halo clan some time ago and has been slugging his way through the ranks to be eligible for the higher ship class's and all that hard work is now paying off.

Though he was supervised by another infinity class player, an RP called Admiral Lion Maximum of the 34th training and expedition fleet and his goon squad that escorted him consisting of 4 marathons 2 autumns and 64 stalwarts. I think 43 of them are also under his tutelage I'm not sure on the matter

"so, any idea what this is Admiral Lion because my master builder friend here has no records on this structure" I got a response nearly immediately

"negative, the last time I was in a meeting with the members of HIGHCOM and those among the security council they had no mention of this object and our contracted Master Builders are currently working on an Forerunner Key ship, though I'm going to have to lock down this sector and call in the ONI's 12th survey team, in the mean time I will stay put and guard the artefact" spoken like a true military official in the good ol days.

Though I personally wanted to go towards the object and see it up close.

"do not even think about Jane" I pouted at the video message showing Lola's avatar, a blond long haired blue eyed twin tailed fox girl with an ample bust and a revealing kimono

"how" I said simply

"whenever an unknown anomaly is found, your clan is nearly always the first to jump on it and in some case take things too far" I huffed in offenses

"we are scientist and adventures us shepherds, discovering the unknown is what we do best"

"your clan is responsible for hundreds of destroyed planets all because you lot take theory's way too seriously"

"well at least the 40k clan now know how many cyclonic torpedos are needed to cause an super nova"

"that's the issue though, you and your clan can possibly kill yourselves because of your curiosity"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP" I winced at the loud voice that yelled in my ears, looking at a fourth screen showed mark in his default robot avatar currently undecided on what avatar to chooses

"thank you, now jane I know for a fact you want to see the object yes" I simply nod my head at him "than I prepose a solution, Admiral lion would it not be best for jane here and Lola to get some intel on the artefact before the 12th arrive, I mean it would probably give them a head start on what or who made this object" mark always the path finder in these sort of movements, always trying to find ways for both side to be happy

Lion was silent, a sign of deep thinking, as he probably considering the pros and cons to this proposal.

"hm, while you make a good case captain, I will not allow you to put yourselves in danger if the object is hostile in nature, so I will grant to study it however you must stay at 10ks away from the object, I'm I understood" mark smiled and gave the man a salute

"yes sir, alright Jane, Lola let's take a look" mark was quite the diplomat, he reminded me very much of my brother John who is currently serving in the Star Trek clan Federation faction

As we closed on the object there was a sudden pulse that was emitted by the object, my sensors told me that an energy build was happening and radio waves were being signalled towards unknown space.

Lion issued his fleet to adopt an defence formation while ordering Mark, Lola and I back to his formation

But then things started to go down from there.

The object in my opinion seemed to spit out many crafts of various sizes.

About 23 crafts came out and look different from one another but I could clearly see at least 2 or three design differences, one looked like a bird of prey with wing protrusion coming from the main super structure of many vessels, another looked like a graceful sloped design and another looked bulky and rough.

Out of them all the only ship there that seemed dangerous was only a kilometre long while the rest where covet and frigate sized

My mind was racing, we discovered life aside from humanity in these stars, we would be among the first humans to make first contact with alien life that is outside our space, and while the possibility of such an event occurring was likely it was estimated to happen far earlier in humanity's expansion of space, as humans owned nearly one quarter of the galaxy already and yet no alien life with space faring capabilities were discovered.

Until now of course

They were only under 9ks away from myself and friends so they were well within communications range.

But then again, we would have no way to understand each other as a translation module would take time to make.

"their charging weapons, shit raise the shields" I don't know who said those words but my mind snapped out of it daze as I registered those words.

Checking my own sensors they also read that the unknowns were indeed charging weapons, from what I was seeing they were projectile types but, their yield was small and the same energy coating the large object that they came out of was also registering on the alien ships as well.

"they are coming within weapons range, sir awaiting orders"

With slightly panicked mind it assessed various modules on my battle barge and ordering systems to be ready for combat. Void shields were online. Macrow batteries were loaded and lance cannons were running hot while my star hawk interceptors were readying themselves in my hanger bays.

"hold your fire, we don't wont to give them a reason to engage as we already out gun and number them"

I could only assume that admiral lion and his fleet were combat ready as well, my friends also looked ready but I slightly worried about Lola.

While yes, her Bentusi ship was customised with various weapon systems and had decent armour she had no shields unlike the rest of us here

"oh f-they opened fired"

Multiple muzzle flashes lit up on the aliens ships prows which I assume were their weapon emplacements, my sensors showed their flight path and they were targeting myself and my friends as we were the closets to the fleet

"dam it, all ships pick your targets and engage at will"

Before any of could open fire, we had received the first barrage of shells from the alien aggressors and my void shield were lighting up at my front as shells traveling at high speeds impacted my shield, however the damage I was taking was not really threatening.

Well it was threatening as I've lost about 9% of my shield points but if I increased power the shields then I may be able to ignore all fire I was receiving.

So activating my weapon array I targeted one of the aliens destroyer analogues and fired my multi lance turrets on them.

Two thick streams of white lances raced through space and impacted the bird of prey looking ship, an orange glow appeared but flickered out of existence as my lances gutted the ship causing the whole thing to be ingulfed in an fiery explosion.

4 more ships exploded in the same fiery passion as the first as mark had unleaded his spinal mount series 8 MAC cannons on his infinity class. With a glance I eyed his ship now firing swarms of missiles that headed to many alien vessels, as they reached their targets the aliens showed that they utilised PDW as many small red beams arched from their ships and taking out many of Marks missiles. But due to the nature of UNSC ships missile swarm attacks every ship targeted was hit but the same orange glow protected their ships from harm.

Lola was currently legging it out of the combat zone, and while she dose have a few anti-ship armaments they were far to few as they were mainly only used on griefers that would try to fuck up a mega project and Master Builders were not fighters, so it was pretty much expected that she run away to build something useful if needed.

Admiral lions fleet on the other hand had closed the distance to 7ks and with a simple 'fire' command, nearly 64 MAC rounds were fired into the alien fleet and boy, they did not survive.

The entire fleet bust into flames as many of the alien ship took a direct hit from 2 or 5 rounds traveling at high speed through the void, this amount of carnage hasn't been seen since the last clan war.

"all ships cease fire all contacts have been eliminated, all ships form guard positions facing that object, if any more of these ass's pop out do not fire unless fired upon I don't wont to here any complaints, Master Builder Lola_The_Hammer I need you to set up a defence grid of types of stationary defence stations, Shepheard I suggest you call your brother and 40k clan about this immediately while I contact HIGHCOM. Get to it players"

[]

The news of hostile first contact with alien life sent shock waves through humanity at large. And while it is very shocking to know that there were other intelligent beings aside from humanity in space. the shock of it all was not big, as it was now dying down within the first month of contact.

People were not exactly celebrating the existence of alien life being discovered. It was more so tamed at this fact but it actually was met with the expectancy of an hostile alien race being out there in the first place, but it was all made less frighting when the battle report was posted online.

The non-serious player base was easily put to rest from reviewing it all but the big 6 SRPP(Serious Role Playing Players) council were already setting up long term plans.

Due to the fact the aliens had quiet literally a pathetic technological level upon review of battle logs of what now is dubbed as 'First Contact Incursion'. the high ranking members of the council of SRPP decreed that high value assets such as mega ships and other mobile installations example being the battle station Phalanx of the 40k Imperium faction were not needed in the next upcoming battle if one were to occur.

The aliens would have to get through the first joint fleet of the big 6 with the exception of Star Craft clan as they wouldn't do anything significant in the fight and the fleet which would be fighting wasn't really big at all.

The leaders of the big 6 decided that I would lead the defence of Artefact 001 until an offensive plan was enacted or a diplomatic mission be launched.

Until then I was in charge of a fleet consisting of a single battle barge that being me. Contributing to the fight the 40k clan would field only a Chaos Despoiler class Battleship Carrier belonging to the black legion warband. An EVE reserve fleet would be on standby one jump away from the fight if things got to grim. Halo clan would keep Lions 34th fleet in the back line to provide long rage sniper support with their MACs Star Wars clan sent 98th Republic Gaudian fleet, 15 Venators and 14 Acclimator assault ships. And finally star trek clan had 4 Galaxy class's at my beck an call

So in total I had command of over hundred ships more if we counted the EVE back up fleet.

Of courses new plans were being drawn up to send my fleet, designated 1st Tactical Recon, through the Artefact as it had been theorised to be an jump gate to anther far off section of the galaxy, it had been nearly a month and a half since the 'First Contact Incursion'.

So with orders from SRPP my fleet was given the green light to use the artefact to transport us to wherever we may end up at and most likely get some answers to why we were attacked.

[]

I felt gravity push me forward slightly but it was not strong to send me tumbling down.

1st Tactical Recon had now exited from the Artefact, and all ships were moving into defensive stances, all players coms were all silent and only few giving orders to others to adjust themselves.

I couldn't blame them; we were in unexplored space and maybe in unknown alien territory, for all we know they could be watching us at this very moment but that is highly unlikely as we had been scanning our sector that we dropped into since we got here and in the past with probes and they had all sort of senor suits installed and they found nothing.

So we were probably on the edge of said alien territory.

"Lola, I need you to set up a couple of senor stations and UNSC ODP's and a couple other shipyards."

I only got her phase assembler turning on as an acknowledgement as she began her construction.

"Admiral Lion can your group form a large patrol net around this sector to act as an early warning system, once Lola sets up the sensor station, I like you to expand outside its range and continue your patrol"

"Affirmative, my boys and I will keep us safe" his formations blue themed engine's sparked up as they all accelerated to many different vectors in system starting their duty.

"CT4545 I need your group to come with Mark and I, our job will be to find anther artefact as they might be the aliens primary method of FTL" the 98th Guardian Fleet was lead by a player in clone trooper armour, ARC armour variant coloured in a deep black colour with a thick white stripe going through the middle on his front back, both arms and legs. And like Admiral Lion he was a Serious Role Player his subordinates were all pretty much the same.

"War Lord Zall, I need your group and the Federations ships to stay with Lola until she finishes the senor station was it is done regroup with me to help find the other artefact, and if we find it, we will set up a perimeter around it, clear." War Lord Zall a chaos Space Marine of the Black Legion a subdivision of one Chaos factions many other subdivisions, he was the leader of its 32nd War Fleet his Despoiler battleship carrier 5 Carnage cruisers 9 Slaughter cruisers and 6 Acheron heavy cruisers, he had been chosen to assist me in this recon and as well to basically be the leading negotiator in any more first contacts.

It took me a long while to understand why the SRPP council would send a Chaos Space Marine role player of all role player's to have a friendly chat with the aliens first, but I personally thought, like many other people thought we would have the Federation faction from Star Trek clan to do the talking as that would be ideal.

"understood, I will protect the Master Builder"

The distant between Artefact 002, our way home grew farther and farther. I began the search for another Artefact which we would probably designate 003.

Luckily though we had a direction to go to as the Artefacts all seemed to produce an excessive amount of dark energy in the void of space so far, thus giving us an light house in the dark.

And from the direction we were headed in it was positioned at the edge of the system and with new orders relayed to Lola, to contract PD platforms around 003 once all construction around 002 was complete.

"fleet assume guard order around the artefact, keep 10kms away, and if anything jumps out do not fire unless fired upon, we really don't need an interstellar war right now" I get an array of yes mams or just yes in general.

And so we guarded the gate.

Lola built our sensors stations, our defence grid and dock yards before heading of to the only habitable planet in system to set up ground assets and orbital stations of varying types

Though as days rolled by into weeks upon our stationing in the now named Shanxi system, many players in the 1st Tactical Recon understandably started becoming restless from the inaction, others were a bit paranoid that they been sitting in the same spot in space for so long that it made them feel something bad was going to happen.

I felt the same and I'm sure so did the serious role players among us felt so as well.

Luckily after the 2nd week of deployment, the SRPP council agreed to redeploy 1st TR beyond the Artefact 003 and towards Artefact 004.

Our replacements in the Shanxi system would be the 55th Mobile Combat Engineers. A detachment of various ships. from Gundam clan ESF faction fleet 5 Endra class 13 Nehal Argama class 20 Salamis supporting the Home World clan Hiigaran fleet faction deploying a Battle Ark(I know this ship is from the complex mod) 6 light carriers 5 carriers 4 modular battle cruisers 12 heavy kinetic destroyers 4 missiles destroyers and 7 ion cannon destroyers.

Their mission was to set up ground forces on the systems namesake planet of Shanxi where they would occupy and expand on Lola's previous constructions efforts and they would do the same in space they would also cover our retreating ship if (for whatever reason) we encounter an alien fleet far larger than 1st TR

"hey jane, you think will meet any friendly alien girls" I blinked upon hearing Marks comment. His ship and mine were side by side waiting for the rest of the fleet to form up with us

I stared at his image on my monitor blankly. Lola looked on blankly as well, I'm pretty sure every player in the fleet who identified as female also looked on at Mark, all probably questioning his answer in their own heads and probably like me, thinking how stupid that question was.

"Mark" I said in a matter of fact way and I could see a twitch in his eyebrow, he knew he was about to be lectured "why do you think we allow the existence of Hentai Heaven Union of Clans." The fact I managed to even mention the name of that lov-…that place with a straight face just screams my mental age maturity.

"uh um, because it release stress" he say slowly cautiously.

"one of the many reason, but to your question. How many player made forms were made there." I sate again matter of factually

Mark shifts uncomfortably in his place, eyes not meeting my own

"a lot ug a lot yes" he coughs awkwardly

By this point the fleet had assembled and instead of sending vocal replies they all just sent message pings.

Sighing lightly I moved the fleet towards the Artefact

"Mark, next time, think before you speak" I didn't bother to listen to his response only his groans and Lola's giggles and Admiral Lion saying something about a lesson in radio discipline.

[]

1st Tactical Recon fleet compilation 133 active player warships

Leader Jane Shepherd, second in command of Shepherd clan

Flagship Battle Barge MK2 The Unbending Guide

Sub fleets of 1st Tactical Recon

32nd War Fleet led by War Lord Zall a Chaos Space Marine of the Black Legion

Flagship Despoiler Battleship Hells Spite

5 Carnage cruisers 9 Slaughter cruisers and 6 Acheron heavy cruisers

98th Guardian Fleet led by CT4545 a Clone Admiral of the Republic

Flagship Venator Star Destroyer Natali

15 Venators Star Destroyers and 14 Acclimator assault ships

Star Trek clan have only sent 4 galaxy class ships with no overall commander so are under the temporary command of CT4545

34th Training and Expedition Fleet led by Admiral Lion Maximum a Serious Role Playing Player of the halo clan UNSC faction

Flagship Infinity Supercarrier Unlimited

4 Marathons heavy cruisers 2 Autumn heavy cruisers and 64 Stalwart light frigate.

Sub Commanders 1

Mark Ventus under a trial run to be a infinity class user for the UNSC faction, under tutelage of Admiral Lion

Infinity Supercarrier/ no designated ship name

Master Builders 1

Lola_The_Hammer of the Master Builders society,

Customised Bentusi Harbor ship Mullet

Current Mission: secure border space to unknown alien space and to make peaceful second contact if possibly

Fleets on standby to assist 1st Tactical Recon

55th Mobile Combat Engineers comprised of Gundam clan and Home World clan player ships

98th DOOM Fleet comprised of all factions fleets of EVE clan

[]

**HUMAN CODEX ENTRY MEGA PROJECTS**

**Human mega projects is when a mass amount of Master Builders come together to combine their resources together to build essentially massive space faring vessels that span over 20 to 40 kilometres long or in some rarer cases over 100km, planet spanning mega cities that reach into space and installations bordering on the size of celestial bodies.**

**These mega project depending on size and materials used and amount of Master Builders partaking in a mega projects construction usually take 1 to 2 years maximum to fully complete.**

**The only mega projects that has exceeded this usual end time date would be the construction of the Imperial Fists factions Mobilise Star Fort Station Fortress Monastery the Phalanx, the Forerunner factions Installation 00, 01, and 02, the Galactic Empire faction Death Star.**

**Because of the sheer size of these projects which nearly exceeded the size of Luna the moon of the earth of humanity's home world. There construction used up nearly 87% of all available resources at the time and in doing so caused the first ever economic crisis since the 20****th**** century.**

**Since then the ruling SRPP council of the big 6 ruled out the construction of anymore mega projects that were any larger than 30km in both width, height, length and any other diameter.**

**The only other exception to this rule is first space hulks which the quickest way to make such hulks would be digging into large asteroids and using the minerals inside to support the build.**

**And Secondly, the constructions of planet based citadels mostly constructed by all factions in EVE clan as they handle those constructions efficiently.**

**mega projects utilised by the big 6 as follows.**

**Note: not all of the big 6 have access to a mega project example being Star Trek clan as some factions such as the federation operate much smaller sized vessels but there are some other factions and contracted clans to them who are the exception to this example being the Borg faction**

**Halo clan. Installation 00 the Ark, instillations 01 and 02, Forerunner Key ship**

**EVE clan. 5 planet based citadels, one for each faction while the fifth is used mainly for anyone from any other clan. Each faction has 1 titan each**

**Warhammer 40k clan. While most space faring vessel and space station in all factions approach the decreed limit ruled out by the big 6, 40k clan only have 5 notable mega projects. The Imperial Fists factions Mobilise Star Fort Station Fortress Monastery the Phalanx, 3 Gloriana class Battle Barges the Macragge's Honour, the Vengeful Spirit and the Iron Blood, finally an Space Hulk belonging to all Ork factions who have now been banned from adding anymore asteroids to said hulk.**

**Star Wars clan. Aside from the Death Star only 2 of the factions in Star Wars clan have any notable mega projects which number only at 5. Rebel Alliance Viscount Star Dreadnought, the Galactic Empire, Assertor SSD Sovereign SSD Executor SSD and the Eclipse SSD.**

**Future planed mega projects as follows**

**Halo clan. Fortress class battleship spanning nearly over 100km – pending debate currently underway to allow construction – request for a shield world for multipurpose use for all has also been accepted.**

**Warhammer 40k clan. Request from Ork clans for addition of new asteroids to the Space Hulk – request have all been denied – Eldar faction planning for a Craftworld nearly the same size as the phalanx has been heavily debated.**

**EVE clan. Construction on 4 more Titans from each faction respectively has been approved **

**Star Wars clan. Old Sith Empire Star Forge construction for usage available to all clans has been approved – request to construct Star Killer base has been denied.**

**CITADELL COUNCIL CODEX ENTRY RACES OF HUMANITY **

**It is unknown or more appropriately debated about the many origins that the races of humanity has to offer.**

**While it is true that humanity is named after the human race, their alien allies for very odd reason seem to have labelled themselves as humanity as well for unknown reasons as it does not seem likely that many races developed on the humans home world but this is unknown due to the secretive nature humans are to their origins as well as their alien ally's.**

**Some of the races human have dubbed do seem to allure to their allies actual race or origins but not much is known only that they called as such**

**Anime form**

**CGC form**

**Mythos form **

**Custom form**

**Human Enhanced form**

**CITADELL COUNCIL CODEX ENTRY CLANs**

**Humanity unlike all other races have no proper navy doctrine nor any organisation standard for one nation as instead humans have multiply navy's under many different factions or clans but even then they will have even more ships belonging to no clan or factions as they prefer to be solo or they would create their own groups, to summarise the majority of humanity's ACTUAL naval force all fall under the SRPP's "Serious Role Playing Players" this group of humans though split in power all have major sway over the action of their society. To identify, there are currently 6 SRPP's factions or mega clans with ties to many other non-associated clans.**

**1****st**** Halo clan**

**2****nd**** EVE clan**

**3****rd**** Warhammer 40k clan**

**4****th**** Star Wars clan**

**5****th**** Star Craft clan**

**6****th**** Star Trek clan**

**Even then these 6 clan have either 2 or 3 subdivisions or clans within themselves, and it is believed by STG that some of these subdivisions are insurrectionist forces within said clan trying to topple their respective clans.**

**One such thought is that one of the subdivisions in the Star wars clan has 4 sub clans within however it is believed that the clan rebel alliance may be actively working to topple the rest of the clan as well but no evidence can be found due to the secretive nature of humanity's intelligence factions in their own respective clans **

**Example being the Halo clans subdivision UNSC clan and their own subdivision ONI clan**

**SRPP's clans expanded **

**Halo clan 3 subdivisions, UNSC, Forerunners, Covenant **

**EVE clan 4 subdivisions, Gallente Federation, Amarr Empire, Minmatar Republic, Caldari State**

**Warhammer 40k clan 6 subdivisions Imperium, Eldar Craftworlds, Tau empire, Necron dynasty, Ork Horde, Tyrannid Swarm, Chaos Warband **

**Star Wars clan 4 subdivision, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, Republic, Confederation of Independent Systems **

**5th Star Craft clan 3 subdivisions, Terrains, Protos, Zerg Swarm**

**6th Star Trek clan 4 subdivision, Federation, Klingons, Romulans', Cardasains **

**These SRPP's factions hold the most power within humanity but there are many more clans with fleets just under the strength of the big 6.**

**To name a few**

**Gundam clan**

**Homeworld clan**

**Stargate clan**

**Farscape clan**

**Babylon 5 clan**

**Macross clan**

**Star citizen clan**

**These clans while far smaller than the big 6, they have many contracts to many other clans within human space, but one is for certain if any race in Citadel space or Terminus pick a fight with these humans, then they must be prepared to face humanity with everything they got.**

**[]**


End file.
